Naruto: Predator Instincts
by Primal Chaos
Summary: Naruto's life has never been easy but one night the most unlikely creature will save him from his fate and thus starts an adventure that will span the stars as Naruto is trained by some the greatest hunters in the universe. Naruto/Predator crossover.


**Naruto: Predator Instincts**

By

Primal Chaos

**Summary: **Naruto's life has never been easy but one night the most unlikely creature will save him from his fate and thus starts an adventure that will span the stars as Naruto is trained by some the greatest hunters in the universe. Naruto/Predator crossover.

I do not own anything copyrighted by Naruto or Predator. Any OC created is mine though.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thoughts"<em>

"**Predator language/Demon"**

"Talking"

"_**Recordings"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Hunter or the Hunted<strong>

**Date: **October 10

**Hunt Time: **2 weeks

It was the tenth of October the full moon could be seen just over the horizon it's once pale light replaced with a dark red glow making the hidden village appear as something out of a horror movie. This however went unnoticed the populous the lights and lanterns of the great festival where drowning out the ominous red the moon their glow spanning the vast majority of the streets. Everywhere you looked one could see civilians and ninja alike enjoying themselves: children playing games; couples young and old dancing while old men and young warriors toasted to the fallen.

Some distance from the lights of festival, the old Kage Sarutobi sat in his tower watching over his village through one of the larger windows in his office. The moon's frightening glow was not lost on him and he could not help but feel a chill run down his spine. The lights and lanterns of the festival mixed almost perfectly with the red glow of the moon, it was almost as if the streets were on fire and its stone building stained with blood. It was all too similar to that night years ago those nine great tails swaying in the distance threatening to destroy all that he and his predecessors had sacrificed so much for. Yet for all his power, all his knowledge the one thing he was so proud of before was the one thing that kept him from saving his beloved home he was simply to old and the sacrifice that should had been his was made by the two who had the most to live for. The old man feeling his years now leans back into his chair letting his gaze move to the sky staring directly at the moon.

"_The moon shines just as brightly as it did before but I have seen too many like it to be superstitious. Yet at the same time I can't help but remember when I was but a boy long ago before my days as a ninja. My father would, on nights just like this one, tell me stories about that moon, the myths and legends mostly but one always stuck with me. He said that whenever the moon was painted with blood then blood would or had been spilled that night. For a time I believed that too and knew that as long as I did not see that red moon my family would be safe for another night." _the third chuckles to himself at the thought of it. "_The foolishness of youth considering the era we live in, I'm surprised we don't have this moon every night"_ The old man frowned as he remembered what else his father said:_ "My father used tell me one other thing that demons of great power would use the blood moon as portals to come to our world, that the demons were hunters looking for souls of brave warriors and that the blood moon was when they could hunt. He used to call this moon something else though what was it? Ah, yes he called it The Hunters moon. Fitting I suppose of all the stories he would tell me that was one of the few I refused to believe. To me was a myth nothing more that was what I thought until I met real demons and such stories did not seem so unreal."_ His frown deepens further. _"Since meeting my first true demon I never could relax on nights like this even if a part of me is still not willing to take my father's old stories to heart…but I did not last this long as a ninja by ignoring what if's." _

Shaking his head knowing his thoughts would only take him down darker paths that where best left untouched. Sarutobi returned to combat his unending enemy known as paper work with a mental note to increase the village patrols in a hour and check on little Naruto. Unknown to the old man half way across the village, a man was running for his life…

"What the hell is that thing!" The young leaf shinobi exclaimed praying the guards had heard his cry, not bothering to look back as he desperately tried to escape from his pursuer, his breathing labored and uneven as he made it to the gate searching for the guards and back up.

Just minutes before he and his team were attacked by an unknown foe. At the time they were returning to the village just finishing some afternoon training when it sprung it's trap. It started with a net flying out from the trees, pinning Ou his female teammate to the tree she had been standing in front of; moving quickly he had tried to cut the net with a kunai but the net had to be made out of some form of powerful razor wire as it sliced threw his weapon easily; his attempts to free her only seeming to make the net tighten it's hold. His teammate Ryu must have saw something in the tree's and rushed their attacker, trying to buy him time to free their teammate from the net but each new attempt failed to free her. The sound of battle could be heard some distance from them metal clashing against metal followed by the roar and heat of Ryu's powerful katon jutsu signaling his teammate fighting with all he had so they could get away.

Yet no matter what he tried the net would not cut, he could not break it; the thing only to seem to tighten in his attempts to free her. He was growing desperate as the sound of her pained whimpers growing louder as the net began to cut into her. Letting out a frustrated growl, he was about to try something else but stopped cold when the sound of combat ceased from the forest the dreaded sound of Ryu's death cry reaching them and the following silence made the situation all to clear that Ryu had fallen to their attacker. Looking back to her he saw fear in her eyes before it was replaced with resolve. She whispered *run* and looking down he could see in her hand was ten explosive notes already primed. He hesitated only a moment before taking off towards the village. Barely seconds later, A explosion was heard and he almost stopped to look back but his instincts told him not to stop his mind soon realizing something was not right about the explosion his teammate had enough explosives on her to light up the night sky and level a good chunk of the forest. Yet this one explosion was smaller and did not have the echo or the roar it should have. His pace increased as it set in that who ever or what every attacked him had killed her before she could make her sacrifice; a single tear runs down his cheek for his dead teammates.

It was present time and the ninja had made in into the city to what was supposed to be safe ground left a hollow feeling in his gut when he realized the men supposed to be guarding the gate had abandoned their post to join the festival. He now was well aware that whatever had attacked his team was closing in on him and could he could not stop to search for the missing guards but instead of taking to the rooftops he made his way though maze like alleyways of the village hoping to lose his attacker but also keep it from attacking innocent civilians. With luck he would run into a patrol and get some help.

After ten minutes of running through alleys he was almost sure he had lost his attacker and took a chance breaking from the alleyways and into one of the few unused streets for the festival the path leading directly to the Hokage tower while at the open area making him an easy target it was a risk he was willing to take. He was tired now his body ached and his lungs burned for more air yet he could not stop he could not let his teammates deaths be in vain he had to warn the-.

The young shinobi's eyes widen only for a moment before his head roles from his shoulders his body stumbling a few clumsy steps more before collapsing to the ground.

On the roof of a nearby building a invisible humanoid figure shimmered a pair of red eyes flashing where it's head should be. Jumping from the rooftop, it landed in the center of the street the road cracking slightly under it's massive weight, before making it's way to the headless corpse without slowing in between strides before it lazily raises it's hand catching a glowing metal disc that had no doubt been used to decapitate the young ninja. Quickly holstering the disk to it's thigh, it took only a moment before the weapon became as invisible as it's wielder. Standing by the body the creature kneeled down to one knee reaching for the head quickly grasping it. The figure takes a moment to examine it's newest trophy looking into the dead man's wide eyes as if checking for damage. It gives a grunt of approval it places the mans head into a bag with those of his dead teammates to be cleaned later. Standing back up to its full height it walks back to the dark alley taking it's time ready to end the days hunt and rest for the night.

"_Such interesting Oomans I can see why they like to hunt here so much, it's so selfish of them to try and keep this world all to themselves." _The creature thought to itself as it while glancing over it shoulder back at the dead body. Looking back to the ally the man had come from it suddenly turns to head up to the rooftop it had been just moments before. Even the feather light steps of experienced ninja could be heard by the creature clear as day and listened to the sound of a small group of ninja heading in it's direction. Since it never bothered to actually turn off it's stealth camo after it's last kill the creatures simply stopped moving; it's camo doing the rest allowing it to fade completely from sight. Not long after this, the creature watched as a masked male Ooman appeared kneeling next to the body of it's last hunt. Upon closer inspection did it notice the Ooman mask was made to look like that of a Tiger and being curious about this new Ooman it decided to listen as he spoke.

"Shit we got another one, that's the tenth one this week." The masked Ooman muttered to himself before turning to the rest group who where still with him watching from the rooftop. "Bear, Cat you should come look at this I think we got another one!" Soon the male was joined by the rest of his group One large Male and a short haired female appearing the same way the first Ooman did.

"Report." The bear masked Ooman barked out, The creature figured this was most likely the alpha of their group.

"Just like the others sir." Tiger replied.

"Do you think the Demon Brat did this? I've heard rumors that those like him start going insane and killing around his age." The female in the cat mask speaking for the first time anger and a hint of fear in her voice.

"I will say that at first I thought it was just some nut with an axe as the others murders were just armed civilian but this one was one of are own a Chunin no less and from the way the body is he was running pretty hard and whatever did this was fast and clean he never saw it coming. As much as I want to take the easy way out and blame the brat I don't think he's capable of this yet." Tiger shudders "At least this one still has his skin" Tiger glances at Cat. "Any luck on finding the head?"

"No, gone just like the others." She whispers glancing at their commander. "Maybe if we tell the Hokage what we found we can at least get the brat off our streets. Till we either find the one that did this or bring proof it was him."

"You should leave your prejudices at the door when on duty Cat I would expect you to know enough about sealing to know that your demon brat is just a brat" Bear says crossing his arms deep in thought as Cat bit her tongue to keep from arguing. "But I think we should find the brat first the Hokage would want him safe and this was a fresh kill and he or whoever did this should be still nearby." The others stiffen at those words just realizing that.

"What should we do with the body there is no ID on him looks like he just got finished training." Tiger says searching threw the dead ninja's pocket's before glancing back at Bear waiting for orders. "Take the body to the T.I unit let them short it out and meet use near the water tower in district forty three. However if you run into the brat before then follow him make sure he stays out of trouble and wait for us to catch up…" With that they disappeared as quickly as they came leaving the creature alone with this new information. Its interest was peaked as it heard them speak of a demon. "A_ Demon here? I was not aware there where any left in this region."_ It could feel it's blood beginning to race at the thought of such a challenge having heard reports on the *Demons* That dwelled on this back water planet and knew that they truly worthy prey. _"Finally a true measure of which I can test myself against if Oomans say is true then a great hunt awaits me." _With that the figure leapt to the rooftops following the masked Oomans knowing they would lead it to it's new prey.

Not to far off from where the ANBU where…

"_Why? Why does this always happen to me? I just wanted to play a festival game I did not mean to run into the girl."_ Thought a young Naruto no older than seven running for his life a large mob closing in on him.

Earlier he had been enjoying the festival like anyone else ignoring of course the cold stares he would get but most seemed to be ignoring him unwilling to let the child ruin their night out. That was until Naruto, not watching where he was going, ran right into a girl maybe year younger than he was with a in his shock at the sudden obstacle he had tripped over his own feet sending both tumbling down to the ground. The little girl begins to cry having scraped her palm on the road when she fell; Naruto trying get up while beginning to apologize when things went from bad to worse. The mother who had just noticed her little girl was not by her side anymore begins to panic searching for her. Upon finding her however she pales in her eyes seeing her baby on the ground her hands bleeding and the demon on top of her holding her down.

The woman lets out a shrill cry. "The Demons is attacking my baby!" The festival goes dead quiet and poor Naruto did not even have time to process what the mother had said before a foot catches him under the rips a man punting him away from the girl his small body crashing into a nearby stall like a cannon ball bringing it down around him. Neither waiting nor wanting for another blow to come Naruto quickly untangles himself from the stall's tarp and breaks into a full sprint away from the crowds and down the road the villagers parting like the red sea not wanting to be near if he were to attack someone again allowing him to get away. Yet it was not to last, as not long after this a mob of drunken angry villagers began to give chase.

At first he kept his distance having a much larger lead ahead of them but over time they slowly gained on him his short legs not match for their much longer strides. Taking only a moment to glance behind him made wish he had not as each person in the mob was brandishing some sort of weapon menacingly, from broken bottles and wooden boards to kunai, pitchforks and even a few cast iron skillets. He knew at the rate they were gaining, He would not make it to the old man before they manage to catch him. Realizing his only shot of escaping was to get to one of his safe haven's however he could only think of one nearby a large forest training ground that rarely anyone used.

With this new plan formed Naruto makes a sharp turn while at the same time feeling his energy return over twofold allowing him to run even faster than before. This only made the mob's anger grow as they watched a child move faster than any child should be able to move and the shared thought among them was the demon was growing stronger.

This line of thought sadly for Naruto was also shared by group of off duty Chunin who had just witnessed the event from a nearby alleyway. "_There's only one area he could be heading that would allow him to get away."_ Thought one of them while stepping out of the alley watching the mob fade from sight this catching the others attention.

"You thinking about going after him as well Vi?" Asked the chunin to his right each of them had lost someone in the Kyuubi attack and where itching for a little payback.

"Yeah, I think I figured out where he is heading. You guys go on to the forest of death to cut him off. I'll make sure he gets there."the other Chunin nodded before disappearing leafs falling to the ground where they had been.

What they did not know was they where being watched at the time.

The ANBU Bear and Cat had appeared shortly after the mob moved out of sight allowing them to hear where the group of Chunin thought the kid was heading. Bear was about to radio Tiger with new coordinates and get back up sadly for them they where being watched as well.

The creature stood behind the two Masked Oomans undetected and had listened to the group of Chunin as well. "_It seems I picked well when I chose these two to follow now I will just follow those new Ooman to my prey."_ The creature glances down at the two it had followed to get there._ "These two however have no more use to me."_ Before the two ANBU knew what had happened their heads where captured in the vice like grip of the creature. Using it's monstrous strength quickly raised them off the ground their feet kicking uselessly trying to strike the one that held them but the creature's reach too long for them to harm it. Soon all thoughts of using jutsu to escape faded quickly being it was replaced by blinding pressure building up on their skulls as the creatures grip tightening into a fist their screams barely had time to make past their lips before a loud crunching followed silencing them forever. Their bodies quickly slackened like a puppet who had it's strings cut; their skulls crushed to bloody powder. Tossing their bodies over the edge of the roof the creature was already gone before their bodies even hit the ground following the new group to its prey.

After what seemed like hours of running they had finally captured him. Naruto had almost made it to the fence which separated the village from the rest of the forest. When one of the villagers had got a lucky shot bringing him tumbling to the ground a kunai lodged in the back of his leg giving the mob enough time to surround him. Sitting up Naruto searched around desperate for a way out his eyes dilated with pain and adrenalin pumping threw him making him appear like a trapped animal. Naruto looked up at the mob hoping to find mercy maybe even someone willing to help him…He found none however only blood lust and drunken rage could be seen in their eyes, and Naruto for the first time in his short life new what it was like to truly fear for his life.

Without really thinking he reaches out and with a pained yelp rips the kunai from his leg hoping to use it as some form of protection while at the same time trying to crawl away not noticing his leg had stop bleeding and the wound was much smaller then it had been before. The drunken villager's laughed as they allowed him to crawl letting him back himself against the fence he tried so hard to reach before surrounding him once. He stares up at them, fearing as their weapons shinned in red moonlight giving each weapon a almost demonic taint to it.

"So this is where it ends demon! You will pay for the lives you have taken from us!" One villager yells out while holding a wicked butcher knife above his head gaining cheers from the others. He moves closer to Naruto slowly ready to take his revenge but at the same time wanting to savor the moment of the kill.

Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain to begin the kunai in his small hands was forgotten to fear. Yet After a few seconds of nothing happening, He slowly opened his eyes to see the butcher knife barely an inch from his face with a plated gloved hand holding on the blade with two fingers. He gives a hopeful look to his savior.

"What going on here?" The crowd grows silent seeing seeing a Tiger masked ANBU holding the mans wrist tightly.

"We're going to kill the demon!" One villager yells raising his wooden shovel above him.

"Oh…" Replied the ANBU his tone rather flat.

"You know You're doing it all wrong right?" The Tiger masked ANBU asked them while turning to see Naruto face turn from one of hope to one of horrified realization.

"That blow would have killed him instantly a very painless death something I don't think he deserves." the ANBU explains while kneeling in front of the child who was leaning back against the fence as far as he could trying to put as much space between him and the mob as possible.

"Sorry kid, you're just to much of a risk to let live. But know that I hold no hatred for you but for the burden you carry. And with your death, countless will live on because of it…Kill one save a thousand as they say…but in your case it's more like saving half the planet sorry this can't be quick but I want that beast to realize just how powerless it truly is inside you." Tiger whispers to him some regret in his voice before his hands lash out driving two Kunai into back of Naruto's hands pinning to the ground the blades driven all the way down to the hilt.

"See much more effective!" Tiger says in a much louder voice turning to face the mob about the let them have their way with the kid only to find the mob strangely silent all of them where staring at him.

"What?" He asked knowing none them could have heard his final words to the kid. It was then one of the villagers slowly pointed to his chest with a shaking finger, and wondering what had them so frightened, he looks down to see three red dot's there in form of a triangle.

"What the hell!" Tiger screamed as the dots slowly rise to his head. Realizing this could be a attack begins to ready the substitution Jutsu. Only by then it was to late a flash of blue plasma hit's his head causing it to explode showering the mob in blood and brain matter. Lacking it's head the body falls forwards hitting the ground with a meaty thud nothing left above the shoulders. Naruto watches the body fall almost like it was in slow motion his eyes wide covered the blood of the recently killed man; his young mind unable to take what he had just seen does the only thing it can do, which was to shut down and with that Naruto faints.

It was about this time the mob begins to realize what has happened. A female villager screams and the mob breaks out into a panic tying to scatter only to end up running into each other desperate to get away from the dead body and demon child. That was until a glowing flash of light appeared cutting a fleeing man in half. The light however did not continue in the same direction nor did it slow down seemingly having a mind of it own turning and twisting cutting people down left and right moving in a blur of speed. The mob slowly dwindled as villagers change directions every time they see the light unknowingly being herded together into one large circle the light now circling them so fast that it was like they where trapped in a ring of light cutting down any that got too close it. So focused on the ring of light no one noticed when the dots appearing again this time on the man from before clutching his butcher knife tightly when the last thing he saw was a fifteen inch ball of plasma hitting the group dead center causing a massive explosion most of the people in the center of it were vaporized instantly. The rest where not so lucky however the explosion blowing them apart the heat enough to catch some on fire, the rest were ended as the explosion pushed them into the ring of light what was now identified as the disk weapon carving threw them easily.

"_Foolish Oomans. Such a waste of potential_**." **Clicking in disgust as the creature jumped from the building it was on catching the metal disc as it returned to it before it landed on grass deciding to take it's time as it walks towards where the mob use to be leaving a small group of dead ninja behind their bodies mangled and twisted beyond any possible identification.

"_Now where is this demon they had cornered?"_ Thought the creature uncaring as he walked through the butchered corpses of his recent kills soon finding the source of mobs hatred. _"Smaller than I expected."_ His scanner confirming a demonic energy signature coming off the child.

Naruto slowly comes to, everywhere was hurting, letting him know that what had happened was no dream before even opening his eyes he knew instantly two things were wrong. Opening his eyes he found out what they were. One: he was dangling several feet off the ground from some wire and two he felt strangely cold. Looking down at his body he noticed his shirt was gone while cuts and burns he did not remember getting where covered in cold blue goop that seemed to be healing him. Turning his head to get a look at his surrounding seeing only a few fires left by torches scattered around on the ground then of course moon's light showing something he did not wish to see…His eyes widening as he tries to cut back a scream while staring at countless bodies hanging upside down most missing their skin, the ground covered in blood and body parts of those not strung up.

Looking around quickly he determined that he was not moved very far from where he had been earlier. He knew he needed to get away before whatever had killed the villagers returned for him. As he tired to free his wrists it went unnoticed by him as his features began to shift and change his once blue eyes becoming blood red with slit pupils. All he would notice was the world around him becoming sharper more defined night no longer seeming so dark as it was before.

Deep inside the child's a great beast slumbered till for the third time that night he felt the child unconsciously draw from his power. Behind a golden cage it's two great eyes opened letting out a yawn before sniffing the air the sweet scent of fear saturating it. After stretching for a moment he takes sometime to search threw his containers more recent memories trying to determine the source of this fear and how to best eliminate it so he could go back to sleep. However as it reached it's host's last memories its red eye widening in shock soon narrowed in anger a feral growl echoing through the halls of the child's mind raw red chakra soon following it would not die this day.

Heat began to build up the seal glowing bright crimson this too went unnoticed by the child as the wire binding his wrists begin to give. With Kyuubi chakra increasing his strength Naruto forces his wrist apart the wire finally giving leaving him to fall on his ass. Quickly getting up he looks around him slowly moving back to the village not wanting to get surprised by what ever did this while he made his getaway. _"I don't know what is going on, I got to get to the old man he will know what to do."_ Without hesitating another second Naruto takes off full Kyuubified speed towards the village only to get ten yards before running face first into something. "Ouch that hurt" Rubbing his nose while he take a few steps back looking to see what he ran into only to see nothing but air, that is until three red dots appeared on his chest coming from said thin air his red eyes growing wide he begins to shake.

"_It's a ghost."_ He thinks as his enhanced vision makes out an outline of the being's huge frame causing him to flinch taking a step back.

It tilted its head at him

"_It seems testing it's strength was the right course it almost had me fooled taking a form of a child, that's' defiantly not what I expected. But I can sense deep within the child is something very old and very powerful. I can feel it building up inside the child right now. I've not felt something like this since I hunted the hard meat Hmm I wonder."_ Thought the creature its eyes flashed Red scarring Naruto further his heat signature rising as red mist begins to flow from the child's body.

"_Oh this is interesting the child is not the demon but it's somehow inside him like a hard meat larva only this one moves through his very veins flowing not just in him but around him as well making this child's body more powerful by the second but I can't see any visible weapons...I think I will do this one by the code this time around." _The dot on Naruto's chest disappear a sigh of relief escaping him then looks at the ghost confused.

"_Is it going to let me go?"_ Thought Naruto ready to run for it the first chance he got. He watched as the creature touched its arm a few beeps following before it's form shimmers and becomes visible to him.

"What are you?" He asks the creature his voice just above a whisper a part of him wishing it had been a ghost.

The creature made no sound as it turned away from him walking a small distance away from him. Once at a good distance creature turned facing him once more freezing the blond in place as he attempted to sneak away while it's back was turned. Slowly the creature reaches up and pulls a some type of machine its shoulder tossing it to the ground. Bringing it's arms down to its waist the creature upholstering it's disk quickly throwing it into a nearby tree inactive. The creature looked directly at Naruto as if wanting him to watch the next part and the blond for the life of him could not look away as it reached up to its face using one hand it began removing tubes close to it's temple smoke poring from the tubes with a hiss. Once the last tube was removed it places both hands onto it's metal mask covering it's eyes and slowly pulls the mask from it's face with auditable pop showing it's face to him. Naruto wanted run he wanted to hide but was rooted in spot with pure terror as he sees its inhuman face that looked like a mutated crab with four large mandibles and a set of razor sharp teeth it yellow eyes into his own seeming to burn into his soul.

The creatures left top mandible clicks a few times before it lets out an ear shattering roar while it's body settles into a fighting stance arms stretched wide ready for combat spreading it's legs shifting from left to right slowly moving closer to Naruto.

"_What is going on does this thing wants to fight me? I can't fight something like that! It's huge!"_ Thought Naruto ready to make a made dash for the village but something deep within him called out to him demanding he accept this challenge. That if he ran away now that would be all he would ever do.

"_What am I doing? I can't run away my dream is to be the greatest Hokage of them all and Hokage's don't run!" _

"_I will fight!" _Taking deep calming breaths he turns to face his attacker.

"_I will win!"_ The red mist purring off him thickening becoming clearly visible to the naked eye, his red eyes burning with the rage of the beast within him.

"I won't run anymore." Determination in his eyes the resolve to see this through.

The creature stopped moving closer to the child caught off guard by the more potent energy and primal rage covering the little demon as a fox head made of energy howls silently floating almost protectively behind the blond.

Naruto looked around finding a small dagger clutched in a severed hand. With a silent apology he kneels down taking the weapon from the hand holding it out in front of him like he seen some samurai do in the movies.

This seemed to catch the creature attention and it gave a amused click before flexing its right arm two wicked wrist blades unsheathe from its gauntlet each was about three feet long, Letting out a powerful roar before once more moving closer to Naruto.

It was then Naruto let out a roar of his own and charges the creature.

The creature could see the child's movements seeing as nothing but a foolish tactic prepares to swing its bladed hand at him when in reach.

Only for Naruto to disappear in a burst of speed, The creatures's brow scrunched up in confusion it cautiously turned it's his head right then left slowly backing up looking for where the child had went.

"_I should have realized with more of it's energy the child would be faster."_ It thought before letting out a roar of pain as the child attacked him from behind.

"Poke" whispered the blond before the dagger was once again plunged into the creatures ass cheek green blood purring from it's wound as he did covering Naruto.

The creature roars of pain turn to anger charging forward crashing through the chain link fence before turning around facing it's opponent using that rush to put some distance between them shaking in rage at such a low blow the child still was where he had been before the dagger and the blond covered in his green blood.

"_That had to hurt" _Naruto thought with a chuckle when a small voice in the back of his head urges him to keep moving to press his advantage.

The creature growled hearing the child's amused laughter and charges towards him; However though it was more of a limp than anything but it was still fast for a creature of his size. Naruto driven more by instinct and the whisper guiding him rolled under the creatures legs once behind it Naruto quickly got to his feet and turned to stab the creature in the back of the leg. This time the creature was ready stopping him with a powerful back hand. Naruto seeing the counter quickly ducked under the arm just barley as it grazed his spiky hair and thrust the dagger deep in the back of the creature leg giving it a twist before pulled it out it's blood spraying him as he jumped back out of reach of the creature. It let out a roar of anger and charged again.

"_I have never been so humiliated in all my life!"_ Thought the creature as the one sided fight a few minutes had passed and it had yet to land a hit on child.

"_I have never fought something with this much of a challenge before, I can't even hit the little" _the creatures thoughts where cut off with a roar of pain as a deep slash appeared just above his elbow the demon doing mostly hit and run using his incredible speed to his advantage.

"_So, this one of the legendary demons no Ooman could do this much damage much less an Oomen child."_ Thought the creature holding it's now useless arm it was bleeding heavily the demon had managed to cut an artery and major muscle rendering it dead weight. Its legs have also suffered major muscle damage and was getting light headed form the blood loss his speed had been greatly reduced to a slow extremely painful limp it was only because of the demons height that it was still alive right now.

"**Wh**at the f**uck** a**re** **yo**u!" screamed the creature its voice deep and rough with a mix of clicking sounds eyes showing for the first time fear. As the demon reappeared a short distance in front of it now covered head to toe in it's glowing blood it's blood red eyes standing out his glare burning deep into soul.

The blonde was panting lightly glaring at the creature in front of him. His body felt like it was on fire it hurt just to breath he glares at the monster in front of him holding the dagger tightly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will be the next Hokage!" He yelled out his body was going numb not knowing that pain receptors where fried his body had long past hit it's limit the energy that had once surrounded him was beginning to fade doing more harm than good his blood red eyes slowly returning to deep blue. The beast inside the blonde sure the hunter would soon collapse and bleed out it's host had won this fight and started studying it's host as the hunters blood was having interesting affects on the blond.

The hunter tilted it head hearing the child's response.

"**Na**ru'**to**?"

"_Naruto I will remember it."_ Thought the creature as it moved to stand to it's full height obviously in pain.

"_You will be my greatest trophy!"_ Using all its anger all it's will power did a mad dash at the child. Shocking both Naruto and the beast inside him.

"D**ie**!" It roared

Naruto tried to move to role, jump, anything but his body would not respond he could only watch as the creature fist slammed into his chest breaking if not shattering most his ribs. The creature continued it's charge dragging him for the ride before slamming him into the fence the chain link metal cutting into his back the creatures blood mixing with his own.

The hunter's fist was still shoved deep into his chest his feet dangling off the ground the dagger having been long knocked from his hand from the shear force of the blow. Coughing up blood as his body goes limp in the hunters grasp. The creatures arm sliding up from his chest to his neck and began to squeeze planning to choke what life is left out of the child.

"_I'm sorry old man…grandpa I tried so hard I'm sorry I let you down….."_ a tear slid down his face before succumbing to the darkness followed the voice that had been with him all through the battle was clear as day as it roared and screamed in defiance.

Across the village the Hokage head snapped in the direction of the training area feeling something was wrong something terribly wrong. The old Kage burst from his office using speed he had not used in years becoming a mere blur as he traveled toward the direction of the training grounds.

The creature could feel the child's life fading in his grasp soon it would have it prize

"_It's over"_ The creature mandibles flared in joy it had won.

* * *

><p>I think i will end next chapter will be coming soon.<p>

Thank you for reading this is a actually a retry of one of my older stories which was believe it or not the first Naruto/predator crossover hopefully in restarting this story I can do the idea of mixing these two worlds some justice if any have idea's they think may help my story or constructive criticism feel free to review.


End file.
